A New Adventure
by sophi91
Summary: An older Alex goes exploring with his best friend Charles. When they reach a village, there are misunderstandings that lead Alex into trouble. My first fic for Mummy. R
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

Chapter One

15 years had passed since the O'Connell family defeated Imhotep, Alex O'Connell was now 25, and one of the most richest and famous explorers in the world.

He had changed from a small young boy, to a fine young man. His hair was short and blonde and perfectly suited him to show the shape of his angular features. He inherited his mother's eyes, the light, sandy brown colour. He was of a muscular built just like his father, but it wasn't too much since he had a slim tall figure.

Alex O'Connell had been in the Egyptian desert for days now, he had brought along with him his assistant, Charles Kentworthy, a man known for his great passion for the ancient Egyptian times, and a best friend to the young Mr O'Connell.

Alex got out his compass from his pocket, "North is that way," he pointed to the direction of East.

"Yes, but how much longer until we get to the village Alex?" Charles asked out of breathe.

"Only a few more miles, I would say another hour or so."

"An hour? We've been in the desert for six days now, by the time we get to the village I'll be dead!"

"He's a thought my good friend," Alex wrapped his arm around his Charles' shoulder, "across that hill, is a small village full of beautiful Egyptian goddesses, who will worship the ground that you walk on, and will fulfil every need that you have."

"Every need?" Charles repeated.

"Every need, and just think about how close we are to them," the two boys stood there for a while, staring out into he desert captured in their own thoughts, "now, we better get a move on," Alex patted the young man's shoulder, and with nothing more said, Charles began to run up the sandy hills leaving Alex behind with the rest of the luggage, "oh great, just great," he muttered to himself.

The village was not actually that far away, within twenty minutes of walking the boys reached the remote village that they had been searching for. They walked along the sandy paths, villagers stopped what they were doing and looked up to stare at them.

"Hello," Charles nodded to some of the villagers, "hello there." Alex shook his head, he sometimes wondered why he stuck around with Charles, but the main reason was because Charles reminded him so much of his great uncle Jonathan.

"Excuse me, do you have a ruler of this village, someone who I could talk to?" Alex asked the nearest villager to him. Instead the villager bowed and his feet, and so did the rest of the villagers.

"Right," Charles muttered, "maybe this is their way of saying hello?" Alex lightly chuckled.

"At last, you have finally arrived," a man of his fifties walked out of a tent followed by many females behind him, "you do not know how long we have waited for you to arrive."

"Yeah, sorry about that, my friend here insisted that we shouldn't take camels but instead travel to your village by foot, of course then we would have arrived sooner," Charles laughed at his own answer.

The man smiled pleasantly at them, "it is true villagers, the prophecy is true, our great ruler has finally arrived," the villagers all stood up and applauded.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?"Alex asked.

"Well, you are our new ruler, and we are at your service," the man bowed.

"Um ... I think you might have made a mistake, Alex is no ruler, he can hardly take care of a cat let alone a whole village," Charles chucked.

"But he is the chosen one, we have foreseen this coming. You are the prophecy that has kept us alive for many generations. You are the one who will restore peace to Egypt, and free people from other villages."

"How do you know that I'm the chosen one?" Alex asked.

"Because you are the son of a great warrior and a woman who has the brains of a genius, you get your physical strength from your father and your mental strength from your mother, am I right to guess that your name begins with the letter A?"

"Yes it does-"

"Then you are the chosen one! Nala," the man called a girl to his side, "get our new ruler his stuff," the girl nodded and immediately went back into the tent. "Your greatness, my name is Hazan, I am the priest of this village, and I am at your service," the two boys looked at each other dumbstruck.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not much for a first chapter, but I will try and get the story running as soon as possible. This is my first story for The Mummy and it would mean a lot if people reviewed and told me about what they think of it so far. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Adventure

Chapter Two

The dark had quickly succumbed the small village, it was now nightfall. Alex stood on his balcony looking out on the desert, he could hear chuckling from downstairs.

"And then I said, but that's Impossible sir, the brandy's been in the cupboard all along," Charles' audience erupted in laughter. Alex sighed deeply, _ruler_, he was now ruler of this village, all these people were _his _responsibility. Deep in thought he did not notice a beautiful young woman coming to stand next to him.

"So you must be Alex?" she questioned. Alex jumped in fright, he was immediately dazzled by the beauty of the woman in front of him, he nodded slowly to her question. "I'm Cassandra, but I prefer to be called Cassie," she reached out her hand and Alex took it.

"I'm Alex."

"Yes I already knew that," Cassie smiled.

Alex shook his head in embarrassed, "so are you from here?" he asked casually.

"Yes, I've lived here for most of my life."

"It's a beautiful village," Alex complimented his surroundings. Cassie looked around and nodded in agreement. "You know, I don't mean to be rude here, but you speak very good English," Alex slightly blushed as he said this.

Cassie laughed, "I travelled a lot with my father when I was younger, I leant English from him."

"Was he English himself?"

"No, he was Greek."

"Oh right."

"My mother was Egyptian, this is the village where she was from."

"oh, does she still live here?"

"Oh no, she dies when I was born, it was my father that raised me. He was an explorer so we were always in a different country each day-" Cassie stopped hastily, "oh look at me rambling on-"

"Oh no I honestly don't mind, to be truthful this is all fascinating for me," Alex yearned to hear more details about the girl he just met. Cassie gave him a broad grin and continued to tell him more about herself.

The two stood there for a long time, laughing and joking, not noticing the old woman underneath them, she slowly drew a card from her pocket. Upon it were two stars intertwining in each others paths, the small writing underneath the illustration meant "fate" in the ancient Egyptian language. The old woman smiled to herself, looked back at the couple and then vanished.

**A/N: So that was the second chapter up, reviews are welcome. **

**Soph xXx**


End file.
